blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenrai
Tenrai is an enigmatic man who is out to stop Ire's ambitions and to make sure the Forsaken Future doesn't occur. He sees the Iconoclast, Saeth as a hindrance in this endeavor, while valuing Kaemyn as one who can be used to change things. Everything about him aside this, is shrouded in mystery. Tenrai wields the powerful Soularma, Kikan. It was revealed in Chaotic Affliction that Tenrai has in fact been in and witnessed the Forsaken Future. He's apparently responsible for many of the changes to prevent it from occurring again. Information Nothing is known about him, the MOR doesn't seem to know about him either, and if they do they don't say much. Ire and Rue however seem to know him, to Ire he holds a clear resentment towards. He is also not overly fond of the Primal of the MOR for his own reasons. He was present during an operation as of Paradox Distortion, 10 years ago by the MOR, and was seen by Leon attempting to kill a young Saeth. Leon interrupted him, and saved Saeth, it isn't known where he went or did after that. But he was around. He is only concerned with seeing Kaemyn's success in changing things that he claimed can finally be altered from their original path. Tenrai believes whole heartily that Saeth should be dead. Fate Reclamation Tenrai stayed behind the scenes as one of the three "power sources" that Kokonoe picked up on. He only talked with a few people, among them Matt who he shared details of Soularma and a man known as the "darkest" surfacing in the spot he stood in. Tenrai also explained that anyone who got in the way of his mission he'd cut down personally. The only other one to encounter Tenrai was Satoru. He felt he owed him for being part of the reason things could be different by aiding Rue and Kaemyn, and informs him of a man here that was the true threat. After which he speaks of his goal to stop this man, and kill the Iconoclast because of his fate being intertwined to Kaemyn's. Tenrai leaves him with the words that if he stood against him he'd show no mercy. True ending Tenrai appeared only briefly after Ire took Soliece. Having been distracted by Ire beforehand, he leaves the group with the warning to stay put so he could go intervene. When he finally does, he stops Ire from binding Kaemyn in his Soularma. After being thrown for a loop finding that Ire is creating the Unmeiken Units, Tenrai protects Kaemyn and remarks once he kills the Iconoclast, Ire's plans would shatter and "he" would be out of Ire's reach. Ire doesn't seem to be fazed, saying it safe to call things a stalemate for now. He then suggests to keep things interesting, Kaemyn listen to Tenrai telling him he's on his side. Ire then ends up leaving with the others saying he'd see them in three years. Tenrai leaves for the next three years telling Kaemyn to stay on his path that he worked hard to make sure he'd walk this time. Paradox Distortion Tenrai is revealed by Rue herself to be the one who gave her the mission of helping Kaemyn, as she was the only one to be able to make sure Positive Chaotic would be reawakened. He aksed her to help him on his current road and keep him away from that man known as Ire. It was unfortunate that Ire had run into Kaemyn before Rue could catch up to him, which resulted in Ire causing Kaemyn's Azure to fall out of his control upon meeting and fighting Ire some three years ago when he first escaped the MOR. The fight made him destroy smaller provodences in the 4th city in the controlled region and Rue found him later on quelling his anger induced rampage brought out by Ire's "Chains of Fate". Tenrai meanwhile disappeared for that time during Neikan's reign and kept watch over the scenarios as he waited for the time to come that Kaemyn would overcome his destructive tendencies and allow Rue to release Positive Chaotic she explained. After the defeat of Neikan by Izumi occurred he wished to have Rue and Tenrai go through with the rest of the mission and prep Kaemyn to fight Ire and alter a "Calamity". Tenrai told Rue not to tell Kaemyn any of the truth as it would only complicate matters. Though he desires Saeth gone to destroy the link to the Forsaken Future, Rue doesn't seem to agree with his method, believing that both Kaemyn and Saeth can fight together. Chaotic Afflictions In a conversation between the two in Chaotic Afflictions, prior to the time of Fate Reclamation, and right after he'd awakened the Positive Chaotic, apparently he'd asked her to get Kaemyn and leave the others with him so they could prepare for the coming war, but Tenrai found from her that she wouldn't tear Kaemyn apart from what he began to care about. The friends and allies he made were what kept him alive inside and she admits to him loving what he was becoming and doesn't wish to see it gone. Material Collection Information *Hobby: None to speak of, devotes himself to his missions. *Values: Kikan, the order of the world *Likes: Pre ordained control, Things going as intended *Dislikes: Everything that keeps him from his mission, Ire, Saeth, Rebellion in every manor of the word Personality Tenrai doesn't talk much aside things concerning overall progress towards the main goals. He is callous in nature and disconnected. He doesn't speak to many unless they are in his way or if he sees them to be of use in his goals. He is stubborn in every definition, to a fault that he sees things only one way, and is incapable of understanding anything else, with a sheerness of denying things able to be different. He is normally calm and collected, and doesn't seem to be affected by other's opinions of him, the only one that can get him angered is Ire. Tenrai will go to any length needed to ensure the Forsaken Future doesn't occur once more, and is very insistent on ones he needs staying on their path, one such person being Kaemyn. Tenrai can be described as one with good intention, wanting to stop this event, but does so in horribly twisted and ambitious methods. Wanting to kill Saeth, only seeing Kaemyn for his power and as means to use and complete his wishes with, as well as having no qualms with cutting those who stand against him down, regardless of who they are. He has absolutely zero value in allies or friendships, he sees them as pointless. He only stays with or guides people he believes can be useful to stopping Ire and the Primal. If someone doesn't agree with his methods he doesn't seem to care, and is even swifter to pull his blade on them. He doesn't have an opinion towards humanity, and is indifferent to their actions. However he rarely helps them. Appearance He is a tall man decked in intricate futuristic light weight but thick as titanium blue armor with fading energy rims that are silver in shade, giving him the name "Divine Knight". He wears a two part thin split cape behind him that is tucked underneath the armor and pauldrons. Every bit of his body is covered in the armor and he somehow retains great mobility despite this. This armor covers him naturally and fits to his body. Tenrai's helmet only comes down in battle, and it simply stays as a head piece in neutral situations. His eyes are fierce shade of violet, and his hair is a cobalt blue, slightly lighter shade then his armor and eventually fades to white. It sticks out freely from his helmet. Weapons and abilities Tenrai is an extremely powerful individual, but he rarely fights unless its against Ire or someone he deems in the way of his progress. He can jump through time by creating temporal vortexes with his Soularma. Judging by his observer like abilities with him supposedly witnessing the future, he likely has some control over what he witnesses and possibly can even alter time, seeing he's attempting to stop the Forsaken Future from occurring through killing Saeth who links the two timelines together. Soularma: Kikan to Uchu Sha "Sentinel of Time and Space" Not much is known about it aside its a Soularma that rends time and space itself as well as protects it in certain scenarios. Its evident by his speech that he can erase existences from time itself with the saber. Supposedly he can create a temporal vortex to travel through time in with ease. It is extremely strong, and distorts space around itself to attack along with being used as a regular weapon. However, if it doesn't land hits it decreases in power. Kikan's Appearance: It appears as a sectioned light weight blue energy saber with the middle section constantly generating power in a distorted mini black hole of energy. It is surrounded by swirling energies since that's its actual form, the saber generated by this energy only as a physical manifestation of it. The hilt is intricate and long, as well as thin containing runic symbols along the metal. He holds it with both hands so he can channel its power. Navigation Category:Iconoclast Saga Character Category:Neutral Category:S-tier Character Category:Antagonist Category:SS-tier Character Category:Non-Human Character